De calabazas a tumbas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en que los esqueletos, las telarañas y las calabazas adornando las casas traían consigo un sentimiento de alegría. Ahora llevaban el recuerdo de la pérdida. Este escrito participa del reto "Octubre: Mes del horror" del foro El abrevadero.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra pelotuda de Mashima. Este escrito participa del reto "Octubre: Mes del horror" del foro El abrevadero.

 **Prompt:** Calabazas.

 **Personaje:** Hisui E. Fiore.

 **Extensión:** 644 palabras.

 **Notas:** Quería escribir horror, pero el prompt no me inspiró, así que en su lugar fui y mate al rey para tener a Hisui de luto en las fiestas como ya le hice una vez a Levy porque así soy yo. Y le agregué a Arcadios, porque la quiere tanto que le doy el permiso de ser shipeado con Hisui, nadie más se merece tener que aguantarla.

 **.**

* * *

 **De calabazas a tumbas.**

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que los esqueletos, las telarañas y las calabazas adornando las casas traían consigo un sentimiento de alegría, la dulce expectación que conlleva la espera de una fiesta; una que solía ser su favorita, tiempo atrás. Se disfrazaba entonces de la idea más alocada que venía a su cabeza y salía a las calles a canturrear el infaltable «¡dulce o truco!» a los pobladores, que felices ignorantes de la persona tras el disfraz no hacían reverencias ni soltaban adulaciones vanas al entregarle un puñado de dulces, tal como harían con cada niño que tocase a sus puertas, sin distinciones. Le gustaba aquello, no ser ella por una noche, amparada en el disfraz y en la oportunidad de usarlo.

Aquello indudablemente lo sacó de su padre.

Su padre, que le sonreía hasta en la noche más oscura y le prometía las estrellas si hacía falta para detener sus lágrimas, que juraba dar todo por ella aun si el mundo se caía a pedazos y Hisui no era más que una rata a sus pies. Su padre, que se disfrazaba de calabaza cual bufón de palacio y salía a entretener espectadores como si fuese meramente un presentador y no el rey mismo. Su padre, muerto meses atrás víctima de la fiebre, cuya ausencia no cumplía ni un año y sin embargo ya se le hacía eterna, como si hubiese sucedido hace eones y ella llevase toda una vida sin su cobijo, aplastada por la pesada carga de la corona sobre su cabeza.

Le extrañaba, le extrañaba tanto que le agujereaba el corazón el recuerdo de perderlo y se le secaba el alma ante el hecho de añorarlo. La gente, con sus risas y sus fiestas y sus calabazas en cada puerta que miraba no ayudaban, viviendo despreocupadas porque perder un rey y perder a un padre eran lutos diferentes. El reino ya lo había superado, ya había afrontado la muerte de Toma E. Fiore y continuado adelante, Hisui se sentía incapaz de ello. En cambio, llevaba horas apoyada en uno de los varios balcones que poseía el palacio, carente de cualquier deseo de usar un disfraz y salir a perderse entre la multitud tal como llevaba haciendo desde la niñez. Hoy por primera vez desde que tenía memoria no sentía deseos de ello, quería en cambio hundirse en la miseria y olvidar.

Un suave toque contra la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, el recuerdo de la muerte que no le dejaba en paz, y envió su mirada hacia su visitante.

—Arcadios.

—¿Todo bien prin... reina? —cuestionó Arcadios, corrigiendo sus palabras al paso y avanzando hasta ella—. El ministro se halla preocupado, me informó que no se encontró con él en el salón principal como suele hacer.

Hisui miró hacia el exterior nuevamente, insegura sobre qué decir al respecto.

—No me apetece salir —dijo tras unos segundos.

—¿Es por su majestad?

Fría era la noche, tal como lo habían sido todas desde la muerte de su padre. Frotó sus brazos con lentitud, buscando infurdirles calor mientras intentaba desenredar el revoltijo que eran sus sentimientos. Una pequeña parte de ella solo quería encerrarse y llorar, otra anhelaba por consuelo. La más importante, sin embargo, era aquella incapaz de mentirle a Arcadios. No sería justo, no con toda la lealtad que él le profesaba.

—Sí —respondió, sintiéndose pequeña, débil, tonta e inconmensurablemente sola.

Arcadios no dijo nada, se paró junto a ella y, quizás viendo el tremor que la brisa nocturna le había provocado, quizás viendo más allá, le abrazó con delicadeza. Hisui se entregó al contacto, apoyándose en el otro sin decir palabra tampoco. Se mantuvieron así por largo tiempo, contemplando las luces de la ciudad.

La fiesta y las risas y las calabazas seguían doliendo tanto como la muerte misma, pero resguardada por el cobijo de su leal caballero, la soledad no tanto.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
